


Under the Starlight

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad but it gets happier at the end, a mix between fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two men take up a lot of my life so why not add another fanfiction to the twist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Starlight

"Valjean!" Javert shouted making his horse gallop at full speed in order to catch up with the man he was chasing. "24601!" Immediately after shouting this he regretted it. Valjean wouldn't slow if he shouted his prison number at him. In fact that would probably make him speed up in order to escape the past.

Valjean had disappeared out of the sight of Javert. He dismounted and sunk to the cold, stone floor. He was once again alone. The only person who he'd ever been able to consider a friend had left him. No wonder. Who would want to be around their jailer anyway? 

A tear slipped down his face and he buried his face as if trying to hide if though no one was there. Though he would never be able to admit it, he had grown an affection towards Valjean which was something more than friendship. At first it made him angry at himself and he had tried to suppress the new and strange emotion but eventually he gave up and accepted that it would never be possible even if society wasn't so judging.

Eventually his single tear turned to sobbing. Javert, having grown up inside a jail, had never had anyone care about him. Never had any affection shown toward him. That was enough to make any man shudder no matter how strong. He had automatically come to the conclusion that he wasn't a likeable person. He admitted to not having much care for social events and that probably tied in. 

Suddenly he heard apprehensive footsteps approaching him. He lifted his head slightly and was shocked to see Valjean there. He was the last person he expected to see. He looked down remembering the tears that stained his face. 

"Javert." Valjean said gently yet still with the same apprehension, "are you alright?" 

His concern warmed his heart but he knew that Valjean was a naturally charitable person.   
"No." He murmured deciding that he would tell the truth. "Do I look like I'm alright?" 

Valjean was surprised by this. He hadn't expected him to say no so openly and, more importantly, he'd expected him to arrest him. He took a step closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Javert kept his face down unsure how to answer and unable to look Valjean in the eye. He was hurting too much for that. 

"Javert?"

"Why do you care? You could be running off to start a new life yet you're still here." Javert burst out still keeping his gaze down.

Frustration filled Valjean and he was unsure about how reply to the sudden outburst by the man who was so out of character to his usual self. Having dealt with Javert for years before he was used to rash behaviour but he had never once seen him this vulnerable.

"I care." He eventually responded.

That got Javert's attention, his head shot up. He tried to get to grips with why someone else- Valjean of all people!- cared about him. When he had got over the initial shock he decided whilst he was listening he may as well tell the truth. Besides otherwise he would end up blurting it out when he's used to someone caring.

"No ones ever cared about me and before you say that isn't true it is and listen to why it is. I grew up inside a jail with a mother who wouldn't care if I'd've died and a father who I never met. The jailers hardly had any preference to what I did. They beat me if I did anything wrong but if I did anything good they never cared." 

Once again tears streamed down his cheeks and he looked down in attempt to hide them though he knew that Valjean already knew he was crying. Valjean came close and sat next to him. This surprised him but he kept his gaze trained on his knees. 

"Well I care. What about the people from work?" 

"They think I'm insane and that I'm hunting an imaginary person and have no emotions like a rock. I know what they say behind my back. I'm not stupid." 

Valjean tensed slightly at this. Javert cursed himself internally for saying that. He would  leave now. Javert was sure of it. He needed to tell him before he left or he might not ever have a chance.

"Before you leave I need to tell you something." He said quietly.

Valjean looked baffled by this. "Who said I was leaving?" 

Javert stuttered for a minute before returning his gaze back to his knees. He just messed up once again. Well done. Valjean regretted saying that as it obviously made Javert feel upset and now he wasn't going to say what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. Please continue. I didn't mean to upset you." 

Javert looked up and took a deep breath. "I love you." 

Valjean was filled with terror and overpowering joy. He stared at Javert mouthing words but unable to form them. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

He eventually able to get out, " Javert. You love me?" 

The man next to him nodded as much as being in a tight ball with his arms around his legs allowed.  Javert was filled with fear. That was the only thing he could call it.

"Please look at me." 

"You're not disgusted?" 

Javert had raised his head slightly so that he could see Valjean's expression. He didn't know why Valjean hadn't walked away immediately and as quickly as possible.

"Why should I be disgusted by love? It is something to behold." Valjean frowned wondering why Javert had thought he would walk away in disgust. He didn't think he'd ever given that impression.

"Because it is a sin. You being a religious man ought to know that." Javert didn't read the bible but he knew that it was a sin and for this reason had kept quiet about his preference for men. He knew that many people read and took the bible very seriously. 

"Love is not a sin. I believe that love is one of the best things that one can have and if it is for a person of the same gender then let it be. It doesn't matter the gender of the person you fall in love with, only that you love them." 

That silenced Javert and made him look upon it differently. He was not the cold man his colleagues thought him to be, nor was he without feeling. That made him feel better immensely.

"Besides, your assuming something very big." Valjean smiled looking at him. "That I don't love you too." 

Javert's eyebrows raised and his heart skipped a beat. "Is this your charitable instinct again? If it is please just leave me be. I can't deal with it right now." 

Valjean groaned. "No this is not my charitable instinct. I really love you. Besides you've known me for the longest. Do you think I'd lie about this?" 

Javert shrugged his shoulders slightly. He was in a state of immense shock. He didn't know what to believe because his feelings were all over.

Valjean placed his hand under Javert's chin lifting his head so that he was looking at him. He slowly leaned in and his lips met Javert's. Javert tensed in shock and when his brain finally caught up with what was happening he kissed back. Valjean pulled away in order to see Javert's expression.

"I told you that I loved you." Valjean said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

When Javert gained the ability to speak again he said, "what does this mean now?" Then something else dawned on him. "Where's the child, Valjean?" 

Valjean simply smiled and turned around. "Cosette. You can come out now." He called.  
A small girl emerged. She looked frightened and she approached in a timid manner. Her clothes were torn and she carried a doll which looked expensive in comparison to the rest of her appearance. Javert concluded that Valjean had bought her the doll to ensure she felt safe around him.

"Javert, would you like to help me raise Cosette?" He said quietly. Javert looked at him and paused for a moment before nodding.

"I'm not very good with children though." 

Valjean opened his arms to Cosette and she quickened her pace so that she was in his arms.  
"Cosette, this is Javert. He is a good person and wants to help me look after you." Valjean introduced making sure that Cosette didn't feel scared by the other man's presence.

"Papa, is he your friend?" 

He thought about this for a second. "Yes, Cosette. Javert is my very good friend." He said looking at Javert to check that he was okay. "In fact, I love him." He whispered. 

Javert didn't know whether to be terrified or happy that Valjean had told Cosette this. He tensed and waited for what was to come next. If Cosette was to say this to anyone else they would be judged by society and their reputations ruined. Though it was not illegal it was still frowned upon by society.

"That's good that you love somebody. If you love him then he must be good so I like him." She declared.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like him. It's a secret though, just between the three of us." Valjean placed a finger over his lips to demonstrate. 

"Ok then. I'm good at keeping secrets." 

Javert smiled. Of course Valjean would be good with children. He had just told a child to keep their relationship a secret, for god's sake.

"We better get going now. We need to arrive at our new home before morning." Valjean got up holding his hand out for Javert. Javert took his hand and stood himself up. Cosette was picked up and carried by Valjean.

The three of them walked away under the starlight to their new lives.


End file.
